


Let's Go Lions LET'S GO

by GlameowGal360



Series: Ultimate Eagles, Let’s Go Lions, Golden Memes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlameowGal360/pseuds/GlameowGal360
Summary: Annette has a proposition for her classmates. This is set before some relationships are established (Ingrid/Dorothea and Ashe with Dedue/Mercedes/Annette).
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Eventual Dimitri/Felix, Mercedes von Martritz/Annette Fantine Dominic/Dedue Molinaro/Ashe Duran, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Ultimate Eagles, Let’s Go Lions, Golden Memes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Let's Go Lions LET'S GO

Let’s Go Lions LET’S GO 

**\--Thursday, 6:35 a.m.--**

Ashe: Can someone please carry me to homeroom?

Ingrid: You are not the person I expected to hear that request from.

Mercedes: Are you okay dear?

Ashe: I’m fine, my legs just hate me. Trained too hard.

Sylvain: “Trained”

Felix: Its too early for your bullshit.

Annette: I’ll get you Ashe!

Felix: You and what arms?

Annette: Yo mama’s.

Dedue: I believe she’s offering mine.

Sylvain: So Annette is with Dedue at 6:00 in the morning…

Ingrid: Don’t.

Sylvain: You should know by now that I’ll never stop.

Annette: I needed help carrying books.

Sylvain: This early??

Annette: I go to the library as soon as I’m conscious.

Dedue: On another note, I haven’t seen Prince Dimitri since yesterday afternoon.

Sylvain: Yeeeeaaah you haven’t.

Ingrid: So that’s why you’re being so extra.

Felix: I’m pretty sure boar fucking is illegal.

Ingrid: FELIX HUGO FRALDARIUS.

Dimitri: Its alright Ingrid. I’m sorry to have worried you Dedue.

Dedue: As long as you’re fine. We’re on our way Ashe.

Ashe: It’s okay! Mercedes just slung me over her shoulder.

Annette: Damn Mercie.

Mercedes: :)

Sylvain: Can I also get a ride?

Annette: You just did.

Sylvain: ;)

Annette: ;)

Dimitri: I’ll go ahead and crawl into a hole.

Sylvain: Seriously though I can’t move.

Ingrid: I’ll drag you.

Felix: I’ll help.

Sylvain: Suddenly I can walk again.

Dimitri: You literally just fell over. I’ll help you.

Sylvain: You are my only friend in this cruel, cold world.

Ingrid: You poor soul. Don’t make Dimitri late.

**\--Thursday, 3:56 p.m.--**

Annette: HHUUUUUURRRRRRGGGGGH

Mercedes: Big mood Annie. Something wrong?

Annette: What is liiiiifffe?

Annette: What is love???????

Mercedes: Baby don’t hurt me.

Felix: Immediately stop.

Annette: I just spent the last hour writing a proposal for

Annette: UGH it just sounds so bad!!

Felix: Can’t be any worse than the memeing that was about to take place.

Mercedes: Is this for your reason class?

Annette: No, its… I don’t know how to explain this without sounding terrible.

Mercedes: Dear, there is nothing you could possibly say that would make anyone here think you’re terrible.

Felix: Have you seen half the stuff I say?

Annette: It’s about you.

Felix: This must be what fear feels like.

Annette: And Sylvain, and Dimitri, and Ingrid, and there’s three pages here just about Ashe.

Felix: Ashe???

Mercedes: Are you upset with them?

Annette: No, I just

Annette: Goddess this is so hard.

Mercedes: I’m coming to your room.

Annette: Can you ask Dedue to come too? And… Ashe?

Mercedes: Of course.

Felix: I’ll get the others in here.

Annette: WAIT.

Annette: I need to talk this out first.

Felix: Fair enough.

**\--Thursday, 5:43 p.m.--**

Annette: Okay. I’m good now.

Ingrid: I’m so sorry if we hurt you Annette.

Annette: That’s not it at all. I’ll get to my point, but there’s something we need to share.

Dimitri: By all means.

Ashe: I’m really happy. Sorry, but I had to say that.

Dedue: We’re happy, too.

Mercedes: <3!

Ashe: <3!!

Sylvain: I WAS RIGHT

Felix: So was I, but you don’t see me ruining the moment dipshit. At least let them say it.

Sylvain: Right. I’m sorry.

Mercedes: Dedue, Annette, and I are also dating Ashe now.

Ashe: AND I’M REALLY FREAKING HAPPY.

Mercedes: WE KNOW LOVE. You haven’t stopped hugging us.

Annette: You’re not getting away from this cuddle pile anytime soon, Mercie.

Mercedes: And I’m happier for it, Annie.

Felix: Never mind. This is too sweet. Someone put an end to this before I throw up.

Sylvain: Someone sounds jeaaalooous.

Felix: If wanting to throw up makes me jealous, then yes.

Sylvain: I love you Fe.

Felix: No. None of that.

Ingrid: We love you Fe.

Felix: I will leave this chat and never look back.

Dimitri: I greatly enjoy our friendship.

Dimitri: Fe.

Felix: Fuck that.

[Felix has left the chat. Ingrid has added Felix to the chat.]

Ingrid: You will never escape our love.

Felix: Someone save me. Ashe help.

Ashe: …

Ashe: Fe.

Annette: Pffffft

Dedue: I somehow love you even more now than I did before.

Mercedes: Agreed!

Ashe: Aw, stop.

Annette: Never.

Felix: I’m transferring to another class. I’m transferring to another school.

Annette: Do it. No balls.

Felix: Can we get back to the fucking point please?!!!

Dimitri: Oh right. This can’t have just been about adding in Ashe.

Annette: It wasn’t, but I’m way too tired to tell you the rest right now. I need to recharge by cuddling my boyfriends and girlfriend.

Sylvain: I though you already were.

Ashe: Its hard to cuddle and type at the same time.

Ingrid: We understand your struggle.

Ashe: …

Felix: I swear on everything.

Ashe: I never would have guessed you were a snuggle bug Fe.

Felix: Everyone here. Is going. To die.

**\--Friday, 7:20 a.m.--**

Annette: Oh shit.

Ashe: You alright?

Annette: Caspar. Linhardt.

Ashe: They already know. If you three hadn’t asked me I eventually would have asked you.

Ashe: Key word being eventually.

Annette: That would have been so cute.

Ashe: Not as cute as you.

Felix: Go the fuck to sleep.

**\--Friday, 7:30 a.m.--**

Sylvain: Holy hell

Sylvain: Ashe is dating 6 people.

Sylvain: Ashe has more game than me!

Ingrid: Since when have you ever had game?

Sylvain: I would be insulted if that wasn’t such a fair point.

Felix: I will put the two of you in a coma.

Sylvain: Zzzzz…

Ingrid: You say that as you’re huddled between both of us.

Felix: Zzzzz…

**\--Friday, 4:01 p.m.--**

Sylvain: Life is pain.

Ingrid: Okay…?

Mercedes: I will physically fight whatever is causing you pain.

Felix: Don’t waste your energy. He sparred with Professor Byleth and hasn’t stopped whining since.

Felix: I’d say it was fun to watch, but the professor barely had to showcase her skill to beat him.

Sylvain: Sparring shouldn’t end with you being thrown across a room.

Dedue: I take you haven’t trained with His Highness.

Sylvain: He’s thrown YOU?

Dedue: More than once.

Felix: How is that surprising? He regularly breaks his weapons.

Mercedes: I’ve patched up some interesting tears in his clothes too many times to count.

Ingrid: He broke my doorknob a few days ago.

Sylvain: Okay, now I high key wanna see him fight the professor.

Dimitri: I already have. I lost.

Felix: Now THAT was fun to watch.

Sylvain: Seriously?

Dimitri: Strength isn’t everything. She’s far more experienced than I am.

Ingrid: If you turn that into an inuendo, Sylvain, so help me Goddess.

Sylvain: Annette still has something to tell us.

Felix: Very smooth.

Mercedes: I’ll go get her.

Annette: I’m ready.

Annette: No I’m not.

[Annette has left the chat.]

Mercedes: Oh dear.

Felix: Rest in peace Annette.

Felix: You were the second least annoying person here.

Dimitri: Who’s first?

Felix: Mercedes. Who else could be first?

Dimitri: Ashe. Dedue.

Sylvain: The man you were just making out with.

Ingrid: The woman you were just making out with.

Felix: Ashe lost his spot when he pulled that Fe shit. Dedue is the boar’s lapdog. You two are tolerable most days, so I guess you’re third and fourth respectively.

Sylvain: I will happily take that.

Ingrid: Speaking of Ashe, where is he?

Dedue: I imagine it’s the same place he always is whenever we can’t seem to find him.

Sylvain: Somewhere between Caspar and Linhardt.

Ingrid: Ah.

Mercedes: You can add her back now.

[Ingrid has added Annette to the chat.]

Annette: Screw my proposal. There is no right way to say this.

Annette: I love, love, love my boyfriends and girlfriend. But sometimes I also want to kiss the rest of you too. It’s weird, I know. You can tell me I’m weird, or unfair, or outright stupid for wanting more than I already have. It isn’t because I’m unfulfilled. I just… Want you?

Dedue: I’m proud of you for working up the courage to tell everyone.

Mercedes: So am I, love.

Annette: Love you both.

Annette: Feel free to object at any time.

Ingrid: PRAISE. SEIROS.

Sylvain: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Felix: What a fucking relief.

Dimitri: I’m so glad you said that before me. I would’ve been even more of a mess.

Annette: You agree? Like, you actually—I need to sit down. Dedue I need to borrow your lap.

Dedue: Be right there.

Ingrid: Okay, I have no idea how Ashe does it, because I couldn’t handle dating more than three people. At the same time, I desperately need more… Female anatomy in my life.

Sylvain: Hard same.

Ingrid: And you two are unbelievably beautiful.

Sylvain: Also, Dedue’s lap sounds like the greatest seat of all time.

Felix: I hate how much I agree.

Ingrid: After what I just admitted you definitely have to do better than that Fe.

Felix: I want to make Annette sing for me. Happy?

Annette: VERY.

Sylvain: Don’t think you’re getting away without admitting to your thirst Dimitri.

Dimitri: I can try.

[Dimitri has left the chat.]

Ingrid: Try and fail.

[Ingrid has added Dimitri to the chat.]

Annette: Confess your thirst.

Ashe: I will if he won’t.

Mercedes: Please do!

Ashe: I would very much enjoy being fucked by all of you.

Ashe: At the same time.

Dimitri: Oh wow.

Annette: Hoooot.

Sylvain: Shit. Is that the afterglow talking?

Ashe: Yes and no.

Dedue: I would ask you to come to Annette’s room if I wasn’t certain you’re exhausted.

Ashe: As soon as I wake up I’m kissing all of your faces.

Ingrid: Damn.

Mercedes: I know. Boy got game.

Sylvain: Step it up Your Highness.

Dimitri: I’m still recovering from afterglow Ashe.

Dimitri: Can I confess in person?

Ingrid: Date and time.

Dimitri: Tomorrow at 6:00 p.m. That work for everyone?

Dedue: It does for me. I’ll ask Ashe later today.

Annette: <3 if you’re down for tomorrow at 6:00.

Sylvain: <3

Ingrid: <3

Mercedes: <3

Felix: Ugh. <3

\--Friday, 8:15 p.m.--

Ashe: <3

\--Saturday, 10:00 p.m.--

Felix: Not one word from any of you.

Ingrid: Hmm.

Sylvain: Hmmmm.

Felix: I don’t want to hear one motherfucking word.

Annette: Bold of you to assume I’m still capable of basic speech.

Felix: You know damn well what I mean.

Dedue: I believe you’ve just committed a crime.

Felix: I will throttle you.

Dedue: Hmmmmmmm.

Mercedes: No one here has anything to be embarrassed about.

Mercedes: Except for Felix.

Felix: No longer the least annoying.

Ashe: Does that mean I’m getting my spot back?

Felix: Not if you keep talking.

Dimitri: Well Felix, it seems I’ll have to put out an order for your arrest.

Dimitri: Because you definitely just fucked a boar.

Felix: You are all dead to me.

__


End file.
